The present invention relates to a coaxial cable connector which simplifies phase adjustment at terminal assembly of the coaxial cable.
Coaxial connectors which are intended for interconnection of the ends of coaxial cables are known in the art and described, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 57-44,980.
In the case where such coaxial connectors are used in a coaxial cable assembly incorporated into a phase-array system of a radar which requires a predetermined phase, the coaxial connector is attached to one end of the coaxial cable, which preliminarily is provided with an excess length, which is then cut to a predetermined length on the basis of measurement of the phase by means of a pulse-reflection method. After matching the phase to the required value, another coaxial connector is attached to the opposite end of the cable. This is a very lengthy, expensive and inefficient procedure, especially in those cases where the cable is occasionally cut to a length which is shorter than required.
The present invention is aimed at the elimination of the disadvantages inherent in the prior art devices and provides a coaxial cable connector which eliminates the possibility of wasting cable and makes it possible to adjust the phase of the cable.